I Weird
by meorpe93
Summary: si, somos sustituyentes inspirado en una pelicula [sasuXsaku], si soy una escritora antigua
1. extraños

**WEIRD**

Ya no sabia que hacer, estaba en la ruina, en la ruina completa, mi empresa estaba lelgando por milesima vez a "casi" su fin, me engañe a mi mismo unas 12 veces de que este proyecto podía funcionar...  
siempre, siempre me engaño...  
pero esta vez fue diferente,alguien me salvo, "estrañamente" toda la vida de mi empresa.  
y no, no era una "ejecutiva" cualquiera.  
solo era una persona, UNA persona.  
que no tenia abitos de empresario, reuniones, jutnas con los compañeros, el tipico "cafe" matutino.  
nada, simplemente no sbaia nada de ese mundo  
pero de alguna extraña manera me salvo...

Naruto: que vas hacer ahora?, este proyecto no funciono, tú sabías que si esto no funcionaba...  
sasuke: Lo sé, ya lo sé, necesito a alguien, alguien nuevo y fresco para sacar adelante la campaña.  
naruto: conoces a alguien?  
negé con la cabeza, no era sociable, y hablaba muy poco con mis amigos. Naruto era uno de mis amigos.  
sasuke:algos e me va a ocurrir...  
naruto: bueno, sabes?, hoy en la noche hinata y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro matrimonio, y pues me dijo que invitara a arta gente, y si hay encuentras a alguien?  
sasuke: naruto, tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy la gente que habla con la primera persona que se encuentra...  
naruto: esos son detalles, en fin, cuento contigo?  
me quede pensando un momento, la verdad, no me dan las ganas de ir a los eventos "sociales" o que haya mucha gente, la verdad es que lo detesto, pero tratandose, de mi mejor amigo...  
sasuke: esta bien, pero no te extrañes si me voy antes, vale?  
naruto: vale.   
naruto salio de mi oficina, ya eran las 18:39 P.M., la reunion de naruto seria a heso de las 8, por lo que trate de arreiglarme, la presentacion personal nunca la dejo de lado.

Cuando llegue a la fiesta de casamiento, mucho se veian felices, hablaban alegremente de la vida, mientras yo estaba solo en un ricon cuando me encontre con naruto y hinata  
naruto: muchas gracias por venir  
hinata: si sasuke, gracias, sabemos que note gustan estos tipos de reuniones  
sasuke: el placer es todo mio.  
y fue todo lo que hablamos en esa noche, luego me diriji al bar y pedi un trago, me di vuelta y estaba una niña con cabello rosa.  
sakura: te pasa algo?  
sasuke: perdon?  
sakura: es la primera vez que veo una persona, tan trizte, te pasa algo?  
me quede callado, no le hiva a contar mis problemas a una niña que viene y pregunta como estoy, noes manera de conocerce.  
sasuke: como quieres que te cuente sin siquiera saber tu nombre?  
sakura: es algo que siempre pasa, me llamo sakura, sakura haruno, amiga de de hinata...tu eres?  
sasuke: sasuke uchiha, amigo de oficina de naruto  
sakura: el trabajo acaso te tiene asi?  
sasuke: por que haces tantas preguntas?  
la verdad, es que no se como podia hablarle, odio a las personas que pregutnan de la vida privada, pero por una xtraña razon, ella no me caio mal, es más, hablamos un largo rato y le dije lo que me pasaba...  
sasuke: resulta que tengo una campaña, ysin esa campaña m,i empresa no vive, lo malo es que esa campaña no va a resultar...  
sakura: por que no va a resultar?  
sasuke: por que es la marca de un zapato, y pues, con la persona que trato no es muy confiable, es más, casi ni nos hablamos...no cree que llegue a resultar, ys inceramente yo tampoco.  
sakura: pero por eso... tu puedes seguir con tu vida...hay muchas mas empresas en las que tu puedes trabajar...  
la mira, muy fríamente, mas de lo que miro, ya que, todos me dicen que miro frío, pero ella me miraba normal, no se asustaba por nada del mundo, como que podia trabajar en otra empresa?  
sasuke: esa empresa es mi alma, fue fundada por mis abuelos  
sakura: hora entiendo todo...  
dijo con un tono de refrección, se puso al lado mio, y miro para abajo  
sakura: pues en la verdad no tengo, entonces, nada que ayudarte...a veces hace bien contar con los problemas sabes?  
asentí la cabeza  
sakura: lo unico que te puedo decir...es que dejes de pensar en tu empresa...  
sasuke: como?  
sakura: claro!, creo que tu empresa tiene problemas por que te preocupas mucho.  
sasuke: tú eres rara, no se como hianta tiene como amiga alguien como tú  
dije y trae de irme pero antes de que me fuera dijo:  
sakura: soy una persona que sustituye...  
sasuke: que?  
sakura: tu igual eres el que sustituye...  
sasuke: por que?  
sakura: por que tu no eres el jefe"jefe" de esa empresa, la fundo tu abuelo no tú, por lo tanto solo sustituyes a tu abuelo, eres sustituyente, una persona sustituyente  
dijo en voz melancolica, me di cuenta...  
sasuke: y eso que?  
sakura: que notienes un objetivo de vida, dime de verdad, aparte de esa emperesa, pensaste enser otra cosa?, apuesto todo lo que quieras a que no...  
me quede pensando, mis padres siempre querian que me hiciera cargo de la mepresa por eso trataba de sacarme las mejores notas en la universidad, pero no quise estudiar nada mas que para ser jefe, tenia razón.  
sasuke: no, no pense en estudiar otra cosa.  
sakura: apuesto que tampoco tienes esposa, por que tu trabajo absorbe todo tu amor, llegas tarde a tu casa, o siemplemente no llegas...  
sasuke se kedo meditando, en eso tenia razon tambien, nunca tubo una novia, ni siquiera por internet...  
sasuke: tampoco tengo...  
sakura: ves? Hay esta, eres sustituyente...no creo que te pesquen, solos creen que tienes corazon para las cuentas, y a lo mas para lso autos  
sasuke:... eso...es..  
sakura: a itercambio de ti nadie me pesca porque soy una loca, entiendes?, a lo que me refiero es que podria besarte en este mismo instante y no siento nada...pero la gente comun no es arriesgada como yo o tu... somos sustituyentes  
me quede frio, si era loca, pero todo lo que dijo tenia una muy coherente razon...  
sakura: es triizte...  
sasuke:...  
me quede mirandola...no sabi que pasaba...  
sasuke: y tu por que eres sustituyente?  
ella me miro, con cara iinterogativa, primera vez que nos veiamos tan profundamente, laverdad ella noestaba nada mal, apesar de su rosa chillon, color de pleo?, bien raro proposíto.  
sakura: acontradiccion de tí, yo soy el tipo de gente que toma la vida el lado positivo, alegre, no se peocupa, por eso andie me toma en serio, me entiendes?  
levante una ceja, la verdad es que no entendia muy bien.  
sakura: me atrebo hacer cosas que la gente como tu o cmo las personas normales no harian jamas en su vida...  
sasuke: como que?  
sakura se quedo pensando... luego poso una risa meliciosa en su cara y me dijo:  
sakura: hm.. tal vez... como esto?  
sakura se acerco peligrosamente a mi, y sin ams previo aviso me beso, para mi el beso duro segundos,sabiendo que habia estado porl o menos 1 minuto, era una sensacion extraña...  
cuando nos separamos, ella se rio, tomo su copa yo igual tome la mia  
sakura: salud!  
sasuke: por que?  
sakura: porq ue somos extraños...  
luego ella se separo y yo me fui de la fiesta...

)


	2. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro.**

Llegue a mi casa y me acosté en mi cama, recien estaba captando lo que acababa de hacer, me quede frío, yo no soy esa clase de personas, en que estaba **pensando**?, miré el reloj dela mesita de noche, eran las 2 de la madrigada, seguramente, conociendome muy bien, mañana no iría a trabajar, "no estoy de animo" pense.

Cuando desperte al otro día me di cuenta que eran las 10 de la mañana, asi que decidí trabajar por la tarde, la mañana me la tomaría libre. Estaba tomando desayuno cauando anruto me llamó

**sasuke**: Hola?  
**naruto**: Hola sasuke, soy yo naruto, como estas?, porq ue no fuiste a trabajar?, hey yo era el que estaba celebrando no tú.  
suspiré, naruto se caracterizaba por hablar mucho yrepetir la msma cosa casi siempre.  
**sasuke**: esque llegue tarde a mi casa, pero a la tarde voy a trabajar...  
**naruto**: más te vale, pues las cosas estan muy crudas acá, a que no sabes?, llegó tú hermano...  
en ese momento me atrangate con el cafe, y solté el preiodico  
**sasuke**: REPITE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!  
**naruto**: -asustado- que.. que lelgó tú hermano...  
**sasuke**: Y AHORA ME AVISAS?  
**naruto**: PERO SI TÚ NO VINISTE A TRABAJAR!, QUE ME ECHAS TU CULPA!  
**sasuke**: lo siento naruto, tú sabes... bueno ya.. ala tarde voy a trabajar, nos vemos  
**naruto**: ESPERATE NO CUELGUES!-gritando como loco-SASUKE!  
**sasuke**: que pasa?  
**naruto**: - con voz picarona- esto, ayer me parece, ejem, que conociste a una personilla interesante  
dí otro suspiro, ya sé a que se refería, a sakura haruno, la chica que conozí ayer.  
**sasuke**: ah?, porque lo dices?  
**naruto**: por díos sasuke!, acaso no te gusto?  
me quede pensando, interrogue más a naruto  
**sasuke**: a que te refieres azumaki?  
el se quedo helado, sabe que cuando lo llamo por su apellido, las cosas no son nada calmadas  
**naruto**: es que, bueno, yo digo, que...- se quedo un rato en sielncio-TE BESASTECONSAKURA-CHAN!YOTEVI,NOTEHAGASELLOCOSASUKE!TEESPEROENELTRABAJOADIOS! n-n  
y naruto colgo,mierda,ahora si estaba en apriertos, con el bocón que es anruto, ya todos en la oficina deberían pensar que su jefe tenía una chica...  
sacudí la cabeza, me quede meditando y empece a leer el periodico. Un reportaje me llamo la atencion.  
"accidente atumovolistico deja a una chica con graves lesiones"-segí leyendo-... a eso de las 4 de la mañana, sakura haruno, manejaba a su hogar depues de salir de una fiesta...  
me atragante por segunda vez con el cafe...si lei bien decia: SAKURA HARUNO" segí leyendo-pero cuando el semaforo dio luz verde, la jovencita avansó su coche, pero no se dio cuenta que otro joven, llamado "itachi uchiha" le habia chocado...  
esta vez bomite el cafe, rayos, como podía suceder todo en un día?  
los dos quedaron con graves daños, claro la joven sakura con muchos más, ella esta internada en el hospital de japon...  
saqué mi abrigo y me dirijí al hospital, hay me dijieron que ella estaba en una cama, y fui a verla  
laverdad es que ni yo se por que estaba hay, cuando entre me di cuenta que había muchas flores y globos, diciendo te quiero mucho o cosas por el estilo, me encojí de hombros al no traerle nada, cuando entre ella estaba leyendo un libro, en total calma con una cinta en la cabeza de vendaje y muchos tubos en sus brazos, me miró y no dijo nada dui yo el priemro en hablar  
**sasuke**: Hola!, te sientes mejor?  
ella negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro, lo dejo encima de la mesa, y acercó uan silla para que me sentara.  
**sakura**: la verdad es que me traen malos recuerdos los hispitales...  
**sasuke**: por que?  
sakura se quedo con vista baja y muy melancolíca, primera vez que la veia así  
sakura:por que aquí murieron muchos familiares míos...mas bien mis padres cuando tenía 6 años...bueno para mi murieron a los 6 pero en realidad muerieron a los dos, recien a los 6 años me dijieron  
**sasuke**: lo siento mu...  
pero ella me tapó la boca con su dedo...  
**sakura**: no tienes anda que lamentar, el destino tiene guardado para cada uno sus cosas...  
nos quedamos en silencio, pero para mí no era angustiante como otros...  
**sakura**: comosabias que estabas aquí?  
me quede callado,de verdad estaba en otro mundo...  
**sasuke**: lei un articulo en el periodico... y pues salias tu, que te habia chocado mi hermano...y cosas así...  
**sakura**: ah valla, era tú hermano...la verdad es que es muy tierno...  
me quede con los ojos como platos...  
**sakura**: por que miras así?  
**sasuke**: que no es OBIO?, el te choco!!!, no lo recuerdas?  
**sakura**: si pero el me llevo al hospital y me esta pagando el tratamiento-se quedo pensando- ahora que lo pienso, no se conoce tipos así todos los días.  
suspiré, ella encontraba encantador a tipos que la chocaban, pense, eso si era aterrador, supongo que le deberían gustar los psicopatas..  
sakura empezó a reirse...  
**sakura**: por que estas tan así?  
**sasuke**: tan que?  
**sakura**: siempre eres así de callado, o frío?  
me dice frio ¬¬, con ella soy lo menos frío posbile...  
**sasuke**: si, siempre soy así...  
**sakura**: ahh...  
depues empezamos a hablar cosas de la vida, entre esos gusto de musicas, pelicuals ,etc...no sabia que a ella tambien le gustaban los beatles y tampoc elvis preasley...sin darme cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde, habia pasado hay porlomenos 4 horas y no me habia dando cuenta...  
**sasuke**: sakura, verás tengo que irme a trabajar, espero que te pongas bien, adíos...  
ledi un bso en la mejilla pero ella se corrio, parece que le encantaba que le besase...  
**sakura**: sabes? No se por que, eres una de las mejores bocas que he probado...adios cuidate!- y sin anda mas que agregar y echandomelo como talla me dijo- maneja con cuidado!  
y yo la mire y merie, luego me fui...

**naruto**: alfin llegas ¬-¬  
**sasuke**: sabias que esa tal sakura esta en el hospital por culpad e mi hermano?  
**naurto**: O-O no, no sabía  
**sasuke**: pues por eso lelgo tarde ¬-¬, me sentí culpable...  
: HOLA HERMANITO!  
lllego itachi, dandole un pilliscon en el brazo a sasuke  
**itachi**: asi que tú conocias a sakura desde antes he?, es una chica interesante...  
asentí con la cabeza, luego me dedique a hablar con itachi  
**sasuke**: para que viniste aqui?  
**itachi**: pues te tengo una noticia, he arreiglado tu empresa  
**sasuke**: como?  
**itachi**: pues veras, ya consegui la firma, con metodos de persuación jeje, tú ya sabes (asentí con la cabeza) pues bien, ya tenemos el cheque...  
me puse feliz, le agradecí a itachi, luego empece a recordr, ella tenia razón

Raconto o flash back  
_sakura: pues en la verdad no tengo, entonces, nada que ayudarte...a veces hace bien contar con_ _los problemas sabes?  
asentí la cabeza  
sakura: lo unico que te puedo decir...es que dejes de pensar en tu empresa..._

raconto o flash back__

ahora entendi todo mejor, a veces los problemas se solucionan cuando menos te lo esperes, esa noche fuí a ver a sakura... 


End file.
